If you cared
by Kotoko Kurosawa
Summary: Meeting someone can change a lot of things...Light/Oc
1. Sairi

Hey, people!!!!

It's my first fic and the first fic I'm gonna do using someone from the blacklist as a main character!!!!

Enjoy the fic!

_Character description:_

_Name: Sairi Mouto_

_Looks: 5'8 with waist-long crayon blonde hair and emerald green eyes, pale complexion._

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or most of the OCs featured here.

_**Chapter 1: Sairi**_

A sigh left 19-year old Sairi Mouto's mouth as she prepared for an anime convention, cosplaying as Light Yagami from Death Note. A frown creased her features as she saw a blonde strand of hair poking out of her wig. She pushed it back in as her friend, Kiseki Kurohou called her name.

"Hai, Hai!" She hollered as she rushed down the stairs with her sling bag and Death Note in hand.

"Gomen ne! Did you wait long?" She asked as she got out of her house.

"No, not really." Kurohou muttered as she fixed her X shaped hairclip on her Amu Hinamori cosplay.

"Itakimasu!" Koharu Michishige, another close friend exclaimed as they left for the convention.

* * *

"Hey, you guys took long enough!" Natsumi Ootori, Sairi's cousin said as they met near the ticket booth.

"Finally!" Maiiyuki Aireine , another friend sighed.

"Gomen nee….." Sairi blushed, embarrassed.

"Hey, Yagami! No blushing allowed for Kira!" Natsumi laughed, pinching Sairi's cheeks.

"Itai!" Sairi yelped.

"Hayaku Kudasai minna!" Chiiyuki Kurohou, Kurohou's younger sister grumbled as she came out of line with everyone's tickets.

"Hai, Chii-chan!" Koharu nodded as Chiiyuki gave everyone their ticket and not long after, they entered the convention.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sairi squealed as she saw a really good Kaname Kuran cosplayer in the maid café.

"Hey, watch it! You're making the real Light look gay!" Natsumi laughed.

"And, who, exactly cares?" Sairi asked.

"NO ONE!" Everyone agreed. The group laughed a bit more before they continued eating their meal.

* * *

"Oyasumi!" Sairi called out as she opened the door to her house after the convention. Her friends, Kurohou and Chiiyuki waved goodbye before heading home for the night. When she closed the door, she sat down on the couch and watched some Death Note episodes on DVD.

She sighed as she watched Light's death scene.

"Damn sad…" she murmured as she switched the electronic devices off and took a shower.

As she toweled her hair off, on the dresser she noticed that beside her "Kira Necklace" as she liked calling it, there was a second one, only it was gold.

"Hm?" She picked up her necklaces. Her original necklace had the Kira logo on it with a skull in the middle and the second one was a gold version if it only, without the skull.

"_How'd the other one get there?"_ she mentally asked herself. Nothing came into mind. She turned them around to the back. The silver one had _Death Note_ written on the back, like always. She blinked and stared at the gold one.

'_Shin Sekai'_ was written on the back in Kanji.

"Shin sekai…New world…" She muttered and put it on. She put down the silver one and sat on the bed, reading _Death_ _Note_ _Volume_ _4_. Later, without knowing it, she fell asleep.

* * *

Sairi felt strange when she woke up in the morning. She felt like someone else. That's all there was to it. As she made her way to the bathroom for her morning ritual, she looked at the hallway mirror and saw her own reflection. She screamed.

So, how was it? Yeah, I know there wasn't much mention of Light in there, but don't worry, he'll be in soon. So, please review!!!

Ah, yes as for the Japanese phrases….

_Translations:_

"_Hai, Hai!" = Okay, okay_

"_Gomen ne…" = I'm sorry…._

"_Itakimasu!" = Let's go~!_

"_Itai!"= Ouch!_

"_Hayaku Kudasai Minna!"= Hurry up, Everyone!_

"_Oyasumi!" = Good Night!_


	2. Light

I'm back with chapter 2!

Special Thanks to my beta reader _**rukia23**_ for pointing out errors in the first chapter before putting it up, those who read and reviewed, and my friends for the support!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or most of the OCs here.

_**Chapter 2: Light**_

As Sairi stared into the mirror, A black haired, ruby eyed girl stared back at her. The girl was her OC/ fanfiction self of the same given name, Sairi Sumiraegawa.

"Oh…my…God…" She uttered, feeling out her face. Her skin seemed real enough. She pinched herself to find out if what was happening was real or not. As a result, she yelped out in pain.

"Ow, ow, oww….this really isn't a dream, is it?" She muttered to herself.

She then continued walking to the bathroom and proceeded with her morning routine.

* * *

The next 4 days were spent investigating her surroundings and how she got there. Clearly, after further inspection, the house she had woken up in was her own. Though, what she didn't get was how she got there or how she wound up as her fanfiction self/OC, Sairi Sumiraegawa.

"Eh? No milk…" she grumbled when she opened the fridge door only to find out that there wasn't any milk. She closed the door and left for the convenience store.

* * *

"_It's snowing…" _she thought to herself as she walked home with the milk from the convenience store as she took a short cut through the park. After a while, she sat on a bench under a tree and watched the snow fall. Shortly after, she heard something land on a tree branch above her.

"Hm?" She got up and climbed up the tree until she reached the area where she heard the landing sound. Once there, she saw something she thought only existed in a certain anime. It was a Death Note.

"Whoa…" She reached for it and took hold of it.

'_This looks pretty real…I wonder if it's Light's or Misa's? Though it looks pretty different…" _She thought as she flipped through the pages and surveyed the item.

**CRACK**

"Ugh…That doesn't sound too good…" She muttered when she heard the cracking sound. She clutched the notebook.

**CRACK**

"_Oh, Shizz…" _she muttered when she realized what was happening: The branch was breaking.

**SNAP**

She let out a scream when the branch broke and fell, carrying her along with it.

* * *

As Light walked home, he took a walk through the park and thought of everything that happened, as well as thinking of what to so next. He was lost in his thoughts when Ryuk broke the silence.

"Hey, Light…"

"What is it, Ryuk?"

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from above him. He turned to look in the direction of the scream but, didn't see anything for; something had been slammed into his face as someone fell on him, knocking him to the ground. He heard Ryuk laughing in the background so he brushed whatever it was off his face and saw a girl with long black hair and ruby eyes staring at him.

"Ah…Gomen ne…." She apologized as she got off him and picked up what he had shoved off his face a few moments prior, a Death Note.

"_A Death Note!?" _Hementally screamed in surprise.

"_So, that's why Ryuk was laughing…."_ He thought as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Daijobu?" He asked the girl. She looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said as she brushed herself off.

"_Light Yagami? But…how!? No, he can't be cosplaying. Not in public…This setting…Oh, great!" _She thought as she glanced around and saw the NPA building.

"_No, definitely, not cosplay…I really am…" _She stared at the notebook in her hands.

"I guess I should go now…." She said as she put the notebook in the plastic bag along with the milk and took it from its position on the bench. She turned to face him.

"Ah, so I guess I'll be seeing you around Mr….?" She began to say.

"Light Yagami." Light replied.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Sairi. Call me Sai or Sai-chan." Sairi said.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" She said as she turned around and started walking.

"I guess…" Light replied as he turned around to leave as well.

* * *

As Light walked home a number of questions arose as he thought of the girl he just met.

_Who was that girl, Sairi?_

_Did she have the eyes?_

_If so, did she know he was Kira?_

"Humans are so interesting." Ryuk cackled as Light reached his house.

* * *

Review Onegaishimasu!

_Translations:_

"_Daijobu?" = Are you alright?_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! = Thanks a lot!_

Ah, yeah...I changed the title to "Aishiteru ka?" meaning "I love you?" in english...Actually that's not the final title yet.... Gomen ne...


	3. Friends and Shinigami

Ahm… yeah….

This chapter centers mostly on Sairi since Light isn't really doing anything at this point according to the chronology in Death Note 13. And L isn't doing much either so…yeah.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed which are not that many at the moment but, I hope it'll increase….And, of course thanks to _**rukia23**_ for beta reading.

_Character descriptions:_

_Name: Kiseki Kurohou_

_Looks: 5'8 with short red hair and hazel eyes_

_Fanfiction Form: 5'5 with Fire colored hair and greenish brown eyes_

_Name: Chiiyuki Kurohou/Chiiyuki Shirogane_

_Looks: 5'7 with really short red hair and hazel eyes_

_Fanfiction form: 5'4 strawberry blond hair and indigo eyes_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or most of the OCs featured here.

_**Chapter 3: Friends and Shinigami**_

When Sairi got home, she took off her shoes and proceeded to the kitchen. Just as she set the plastic bag containing the Death Note and milk on the counter, she was attacked.

"ROBBER!!!!" She heard someone shout, most likely female. Right after, a baseball bat was swung at her. She dodged it and kicked the person's side.

"TAKE THIS!" Another one exclaimed as a broom flew towards her head. She grabbed a knife from the counter and sliced the broom into two.

"Gah. Who're you two calling a-" She started to speak when she realized who who the two girls were. Kiseki and Chiiyuki Kurohou or rather Kiseki Kurohou and Chiiyuki Shirogane since Chiiyuki's fanfiction form had a different surname like her own.

"Kie? Chii?" She went over to both of them to confirm their identities. Both turned to her.

"Sai-chan?" She nodded.

"BTW how'd we end up like…this?" Kurohou asked when she realized that she, Sairi and Chiiyuki were in their fanfiction forms.

"I have NO idea." Sairi replied.

* * *

"So, you guys just woke up here too?" Sairi asked as the trio sat on the couch, talking.

"Yeah…" Kurohou and Chiiyuki nodded. Sairi glanced at the two girls in front of her, Kiseki and Chiiyuki.

"_So, we all got here the same way, huh?" _she thought as she took a sip of iced tea.

"Anou…You can stay here you know." Sairi informed the sisters.

"Yeah, we know." Kurohou replied. Sairi looked at her with a drop on her head.

"I get the feeling you two were planning just that." Sairi muttered and shook her head.

"Yep." Both replied with silly grins on their faces.

"Why you…Wait, what about clothes?" Sairi asked realizing that other than the clothes they were wearing Kurohou and Chiiyuki had no other clothes.

"Good point." Kurohou muttered.

"We can borrow yours!" Chiiyuki suggested.

"Or, borrow some money and go shopping." Kurohou added.

"Hell no." Sairi responded to Kurohou's suggestion. She then turned to Chiiyuki.

"As long as you two don't walk around naked, it's fine." She agreed.

"WHERE'D YOU GET _**THAT **_IDEA!?"

* * *

A few days passed with Sairi preparing for the entrance exams at Toh-oh University and Kurohou and Chiiyuki bumming around, doing nothing mostly if not playing with the Wii, PS2 or watching TV.

"_So, when I arrived, that was the same day Light had killed the FBI agents…then when I met him, he had just met Naomi Misora…So now…" _Sairi thought as she sat on her desk, deep in thought while reading her _Death Note 13: How to Read _and occasionally writing names in her Death Note.

"Since today is January 4…L is still viewing the videotapes? Nah.. Not yet…" she muttered.

"Boo!" She heard a voice yell behind her. She turned her chair around and saw a girl wearing a black dress that stopped below her knees with long brown hair and two eye colors: blue and green. She would have looked like a normal person if not for the wings on her back.

"Ah, Yes. The shinigami who's Death Note I picked up." Sairi simply stated.

"Uhuh. The name's Makoto."

"Yeah, and I'm Sairi."

"That doesn't match the name above your head, Natsumi Yagami." Makoto pointed out.

"Oh? I see…" Makoto muttered after Sairi had given the explanation of why her names didn't match: She wasn't human.

"Hey, Makoto…" Sairi called the shinigami's attention.

"Hmm?"

"If before you appeared, someone touched the Death Note with their face, would they still see you?" Sairi asked, remembering her encounter with Light.

"You know, touching the Death Note isn't limited to your hands alone." Makoto sighed.

"Ah, I see." Sairi then went back to studying for the entrance exams.

"Gah…Math is such a paaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiin….." Sairi complained as she continued studying.

* * *

Review Onegaishimasu!

Alright. As for what Sairi is and why the names don't match will be revealed and explained in later chapters…gives you something to look forward to…hehe…

Don't worry. The other characters will be making appearances soon….and more characters will appear as well!!!!


	4. Meanwhile

Sorry, people!

I've been pretty busy lately with school and other stuff and haven't had much time to update anything so…sumimasen….-_-

Ah, yes this chapter is really just filler for you to read while I finish the real chapter 4, which I am still drafting. This chapter is Light-centric.

Special thanks to _**rukia23**_ for suggesting I make this kind of chapter.

A warning though, there are somethings here that you may not understand now but will later

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note just the story and a few OCs

_**Chapter 3.5: Meanwhile**_

Light Yagami sat at his desk, thinking about what had happened so far. So far, he hadn't made any mistakes. Now that Naomi Misora was gone there were no more "holes". All except for possibly the girl he had met shortly after killing Naomi, Sairi.

"_Was that really a Death Note I saw her holding?" _He wondered as he flipped through his own Death Note, looking through all the rules and the names he had written. Behind him he heard Ryuk chuckling, as if he knew what the brunette was thinking.

"What is it, Ryuk?" He asked in exasperation.

"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?"

"What about her?" Light turned his chair around to face the Shinigami behind him. Ryuk continued chuckling.

"It better be not be something about the Death Note that you should have told me about from the beginning." Light warned, glaring at the Death God.

"Well…Her name…" Ryuk began, snickering at the mention of Sairi's name.

"What about it?"

"Every time we see her…the name I see above her head is always different." Light's eyes widened in shock.

"What!?"

"_How can that be!? It…That's impossible!" _Light thought to himself.

"This better not be a joke, Ryuk…" he hissed.

"Nope, it isn't." Light glared at the shinigami for a while more before turning back to his Death Note.

"Ryuk."

"Hmm…?" Ryuk continued, munching on his apple.

"What exactly did you mean by 'every time we see her'? If the only time we saw her was when I met her?" Light asked.

"Oh, yeah…I went out one night when you were sleeping and I saw her on a rooftop and noticed that the name she had above her head was completely different!"

"Are you sure about this, Ryuk?"

"I'm positive! Shinigami have great eyesight!"

"Did you see a shinigami with her?" Light asked, getting on the topic whether the notebook she had was a Death Note or not.

"No, I didn't but I did see her holding the notebook. It looked like she was writing something."

"_So, chances are that might have not been a Death Note she had, though I can't be sure since it's only been 3 days since I met her, so her shinigami may not have come yet, considering the fact that Ryuk appeared 5 days after I first used the Death Note…Come to think of it, criminals who I haven't gotten to yet have started dying…Could she be responsible for those deaths? Either way when I see her again, I need to see if she supports Kira's ideals or not. But, there's still that problem about her name…." _Light thought as he leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"I've got to look out for her…" he mused as he wrote more names in his Death Note.

A few minutes later, he turned to face Ryuk again.

"Is there a way to hide your real name from Shinigami?" He asked. Ryuk turned to him.

"Nope. Impossible."

"Then how was that girl able to do it, if you say it's impossible?"

"Maybe…."

"Maybe what?"

Ryuk snickered. "Maybe she's not human!"

"That's ridiculous, Ryuk, the only one who isn't human here is you."

"Suit your self." Ryuk said as Light got up from his chair and went to bed.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm sorry if there's a bit of slight OOC ness here and there but I guess it really is hard to keep Light in character during this kind of situation and to remember Ryuk's still there….

Please review! It only takes a few seconds!


	5. Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, just a few OCs

Ta-da! The real chapter 4 is here!! Review please!

_**Chapter 4: Smile**_

Footsteps were heard as Sairi walked down various corridors. Even though she didn't know where exactly she was, she knew that all the labyrinth-like corridors led to the same place. Where that was or how she knew that, she didn't know either.

"Sairi." She heard someone call her. She turned around to see who it was. It was a man, that much she was sure of, though as for his identity, she couldn't tell for his face was hidden.

"Who're you?" She asked him.

"That doesn't matter…" He stepped closer to her.

She started to make her move to open the door in front of her when the man stopped her. She shrugged him off and opened the door. At the same moment though, she woke up.

After waking up, Sairi just stared up at the ceiling for a while.

"_Why is it that I always have incomplete dreams like that?"_ She mentally asked herself and sighed. She shifted around a bit and felt weight below her ribcage onwards. She threw the covers off and found a girl with the same face as her own lying on her, asleep. Immediately recognizing her, she lifted her legs up and threw her off the bed, causing her to wake up.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." Sairi laughed as the girl glared daggers at her.

"That's not funny, onee-chan." The girl glared.

"Now, now Kairi, it's not that painful…"

"Gee, ya think?"

* * *

"Twins…" Makoto grumbled as she watched Sairi and Kairi talk in the bedroom. For the past 2 hours, the two had done nothing but talk, laugh, and other things that Makoto would not even bother looking or listening to. Not that she minded Sairi being talkative, the part that pissed her off the most was the fact that the whole time, her presence had not been acknowledged.

"…Ah, yeah! Kairi, wanna know something?" Sairi giggled. Kairi leaned over, a gesture signaling her interest.

"What is it, onee-chan?" Sairi leaned over and whispered something. Kairi's eyes widened.

"What'd you tell her?" Makoto asked, suddenly interested. Kairi's answer soon answered the question.

"Onee-chan and Light met each other!" Kairi squealed. Sairi just rolled her eyes.

"I only met him once, Kairi." Sairi reminded her sister.

"But still…"

"This isn't a fairy tail, Kairi. So, no love at first sight." Sairi said.

"It's not that I believe in that crap, it's the fact that you met him that's so…" Kairi pondered on the right word.

"Great?" Sairi suggested.

"Close…" Sairi just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Kairi, who laughed.

* * *

Later, Sairi sighed as she sat on the breakfast table with Kiseki, Chiiyuki and Kairi.

"So, I'm gonna have to take you all clothes shopping." She groaned.

"Well, you don't really have to. Just lend us some money." Kiseki said, sipping her morning milk.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm worrying about."

"What is it then?" Chiiyuki asked.

"What I'm worried about is that if I don't have enough cash, I don't know if my credit card will work."

"Then get a job, I mean we did just graduate." Kiseki suggested which earned her a kick under the table.

"I already thought of that. Problem is the fact that I'm studying for the To-oh entrance exams."

"After the exams then."

"Well, I guess I can work to save up, since I doubt my allowance from my parents will come all the way here…" Sairi muttered

* * *

After school, like he had always done, Light Yagami headed straight home from school. As he passed the numerous landmarks that he had passes everyday as he headed home. As he passed a café, a familiar face caught his eye. From outside, he could see Sairi and 2 other girls sitting near the window talking. He blinked to see if what he was seeing was real. As if she knew what he was thinking, she tilted her head a bit, smiled and quickly turned back to her friends. From behind him, Ryuk just laughed as he continued walking.

"_Did she see me? She must have or she wouldn't have smiled like that…"_ Light thought as he continued home. When he did, as he opened his bedroom door, he noticed a disturbing fact: Someone had entered his room.

"By now, there should be cameras, microphones and surveillance equipment installed in Light's room and everywhere else in his house…it'd be a stupid move to reveal myself like a certain idiot now. Especially in that situation." Sairi chuckled as she read her Death Note manga and looked at the chronology in the 13th volume, remembering what day it was today: The first day of surveillance of the Yagami and Kitamura households. Kairi joined her on the bed and snickered as she peeked at what her sister was reading.

"Ooh, can't see prince charming now, can you?" she teased, which earned her a manga in the face.

"Shut it." Sairi warned. Kairi had always teased her about liking Light ever since she started watching/ reading _Death Note_, saying they would make a nice pair. When the latter had done that, Sairi would just either ignore her or throw something, anything at her in annoyance, she liked him, but not in the way Kairi thought.

"Seriously, do you always have to say things like that?" She sighed as she left the house to take a walk.

"Stupid sister, can't even take a joke." laughed.

"After all, she's a tsundere after all…" She continued. And smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Sairi walked around, not knowing exactly where she was going, she just wanted to walk. Without realizing it, she had wandered near the area Light was walking through at the same moment. She looked up, caught sight of him and just stared at him for a while. Suddenly Ryuk started laughing.

"What is it now, Ryuk?" Light asked.

"Look at who's behind you." Light turned around and caught sight of Sairi. He gave of a friendly smile, making her blush and greeted her.

"Konbawa."

* * *

Review please!

_Translations:_

_Konbawa = Good evening_

_Onee-chan= Big sister_


	6. As I thought

Aaand…I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Just a few OCs

Special Thanks: _**rukia23 **_for her help on the events here

_**Chapter 6: As I Guessed**_

"Konbawa." Light greeted the girl behind him.

She flashed him a smile before returning the greeting. "Konbawa…Yagami-kun, was it?" She asked as she stopped in front of a vending machine, ready to buy a drink at anytime.

"Yeah, nice seeing you again, Sairi-san." He replied, eyes searching for a shinigami.

"_Considering how much time has past since I met her, the shinigami should have come by now…" _He thought as he watched Sairi buy two drinks. From behind him, he could hear Ryuk laughing.

"_What is it now…" _He thought as he glanced discreetly at Ryuk to see what the shinigami was laughing at. From the corner of his eye, he could see a girl around 5'6 , making her roughly 2 inches taller than Sairi with dark brown hair and with 2 eye colors, blue and green, standing behind him and beside Ryuk, who soon caught sight of her and snickered.

"_Who is that girl?" _Light thought as he stared at her and she smirked at him. Without warning, she suddenly sprouted black wings and flew to Sairi's side, afterwards she looked back at him and smirked again. His eyes widened in realization.

"_A Shinigami!" _He thought as he saw Sairi's lips move and he began reading their movement.

"_Did-you-do-some-thi-ng-to-him-Ma-ko-to? That proves it. That "girl" is her Shinigami." _He thought as Ryuk laughed at his sudden realization and Sairi headed towards him, holding two drinks.

"Here." She said as she handed him one. He blinked and glanced at the drink in her hand and took it.

"Thanks." He said as he opened the can and took a sip.

Sairi did the same.

"Looks like she got Makoto, huh?" Ryuk cackled from behind him. After some silence, Sairi spoke up.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He replied.

"Do you think Kira will ever rule as God?" she bluntly asked, catching him off guard, making Ryuk laugh and Makoto smirk. When he didn't respond, Sairi took that as a cue to say something more.

"To me…I think he or _she _will." Sairi said, hinting that she _knows _that there was more than one person using the name "Kira"..

"_From the looks of this, it looks like she's trying to tell me that there's more than one person calling themselves Kira and punishing criminals…in this case, she's referring to us though, how does she know or what makes her think I'm Kira?" _Light thought as he stared at her for a moment.

"Well, I guess it's nice that he or _she _is getting rid of dangerous people, but I think that matter should be left to the government and police." He responded, showing signs that he took the clue. She smiled.

"I see."

"_Beating around the bush, Light? That's so like you." _Sairi thought as she took a sip from the canned coffee she had nearly forgotten about.

"I guess I should be going now. " Sairi said, suddenly remembering she hadn't cooked dinner for her friends yet.

"It was nice talking to you…Do you want to get coffee sometime?" Light asked, making his move to get to know the girl better.

"Sure thing. When?" She asked.

"_As I guessed, you want to know me better to see if I'm tricking you or not, if I can be useful and some other things, right?" _Sairi thought as she heard Makoto snickering behind her.

"Tomorrow, in Rougetsu café at 5 in the afternoon." Light said.

"Well…okay, see you then." She replied as she turned around to leave.

* * *

"See you." Light said before turning to leave himself.

"Humans are so interesting…" Ryuk cackled as Light walked home.

"Onee-chaaaaan!!!! Osoi da!" Kairi exclaimed once she saw that her sister had come home.

"Gomen ne…I…ran into someone." She said as she made her way to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Light?"

"Bingo."

"Let me guess…he asked you out on a date?" Kairi's eyes shone in excitement.

"No, not a date….Couldn't you just have ordered pizza?" Sairi said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not C.C , and besides I wanted curry." Kairi replied, smiling mischievously.

"Funny, you read my mind. Not that it's surprising." Sairi said.

"Well, we are twins after all."

"FINALLY!!" Kurohou exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs with Chiiyuki.

"Sorry…" Sairi muttered partially in annoyance that she had shouted and partially in amusement, seeing Kurohou's reaction.

"Light asked her out on a daaaaaaate!" Kairi announced in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! And it's not a date, idiot!" Sairi sighed. Makoto just laughed.

"One happy family." She snickered.

"You wish." Sairi muttered at hearing the comment.

"We're not even related!" Kurohou pointed out.

Chiiyuki just ignored everything.

"Is he gay?" She asked out of the blue.

"…"

* * *

Reviews please! Yes, I named the café after Rougetsu Island from Fatal Frame 4. XD and there's a reference to C.C/C2 from Code Geass. So, how does Sairi's next meeting with Light go? Dun-dun-dun!!!

_Translations:_

"_Osoi da!"= You're late!_


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note as said before, just a few OCs

I should've mentioned this before….There are things in the story that you won't really understand now, but will understand later….

Japanese words that have the same spelling as English words will now be in **BOLD** just to let you know…

_**Chapter 6: Dreams**_

Sairi was standing in front of a mansion of some sort. Just like any other dream of hers, she had no idea how she had gotten there.

"_Himuro mansion…? Or is it Kuze shrine?" _she thought as she stared at the mansion that reminded her so much of the settings of her favorite horror game series. After a moment, she entered and began roaming about.

As she got farther and farther into the mansion, it seemed as if every minute, there was a hallway or a room added to the path she was taking. She kept walking aimlessly around until she stopped at a certain door. Although her gut feeling screamed at her not to open it, she twisted the knob to open the door and walked into the room.

Inside, she saw various rooms from her favorite game series, Fatal Frame, put together inside the one room. There was the Hellish Abyss in the center of the room, the Rope chamber near the far left corner of the room and the Chamber of thorns opposite to the Rope chamber. What she noticed the most though, was that near the Hellish Abyss, there was what looked like a woman hanging, who she expected to be Sae. Someone was tied to the pedestal, whom she guessed was Kirie, and someone impaled in the Chamber of Thorns, who Sairi thought to be Reika. As she looked around and surveyed her surroundings, she realized a disturbing fact. The person on the pedestal, ripped to sheds, was wearing pants. Something that wasn't allowed for women at the time.

"What the heck?" Sairi walked towards the person on the pedestal to get a clearer look at her face. She gasped when she saw who exactly was on the pedestal, ripped to pieces: herself.

Just then, her surroundings brightened and her eyes widened when she saw that the person hanging above the Hellish Abyss wasn't Sae, but the same person who was on the pedestal, with the same person lying impaled in the Chamber of Thorns, eyes wide open and face contorted as if in pain, screaming with blood gushing out of her hands and feet.

"_T-t-they're all…me….all of them…." _Sairi thought in horror as she stood frozen. Blood dripped from the pedestal and the spot where she was impaled, like water flowing down a stream. She screamed and ran out of the room. In the hallway, she saw people she had never seen before, and even if she had, she wouldn't have recognized them since they were all wearing masks. The people who she did recognize, like her sister, Kiseki, Chiiyuki, and other friends, every time she went anywhere near them, they disappeared into thin air. The fact that pain had suddenly erupted from her body didn't make things easier.

After more running, she saw someone she never expected to see, Light Yagami.

"_Should I approach him?" _She wondered but immediately decided to take a chance and approach him.

"Light…" She called out to him. He responded by turning to face her and staring coldly at her. The cold stare sent shivers down her spine but she continued approaching him.

"Tasukete kure…" She pleaded. Her leg gave out and she collapsed. He knelt down and helped her sit up.

"Sorry…I can't." He whispered in her ear.

"Why…not?" she barely managed to speak as she was quickly losing consciousness.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" He replied by asking her another question. She turned to a mirror she saw nearby and nearly screamed.

She was bleeding from almost every part of her body and there were strange cracks on her face, arms and legs, as if she was actually breaking like porcelain. As her vision blurred, she could see rope marks appearing on her neck and the cracks making her skin and body break like pieces of a vase.

"W-what…" She started to ask him but, the words that escaped her mouth came out as moans of pain.

* * *

Sairi woke up covered in cold sweat. She stared at the ceiling as she sat up and positioned herself to sit like an Indian.

"A…dream…" She sighed in relief as she leaned against the headboard, grabbed her Ipod and started listening to Jpop songs she had as favorites to help her get back to sleep. She heard a knock at the door.

"**Dare?" **She said as the door creaked open and the person on the other side was revealed to be Kairi.

"Onee?" Kairi called her sister's attention as she stepped into the room.

"What?"

"Daijobu? I heard you screaming." Kairi asked, concerned for her twin.

"Ehh…Heiki…." Sairi replied, laughing nervously, making sure it wasn't loud enough to wake Kiseki and Chiiyuki up.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"You could say that…."

"Was it about Light?" Kairi asked, trying to understand her sister's train of thought.

Sairi thought for a while, recalling the dream.

"Well, he was there but, it wasn't about him…mostly about me…." Kairi stared at her for a moment as if trying to see if she was lying or not.

"Well, Onee-chan you should try to get some sleep since you've got a date tomorrow." Kairi half-joked, smiling.

"Oh, shut up." Sairi rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Oyasumi, nee-chan." Kairi said as she closed the door.

"Oyasumi…." With that, Sairi crawled under the covers.

"_Was that a sign…that I need to avoid Light and this whole Kira thing?" _Sairi thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sairi glanced at the clock as she got ready for her meeting with Light at Rougetsu café.

"_4:15…I've still got 45 minutes….Why the hell do I feel so…so…nervous?" _Sairi asked herself as she glanced at her PS2.

"_.No. No Fatal frame 2 until I get back…."_ Sairi thought out loud as she looked away from the TV and PS2 a few feet away from her and sighed.

"Control completed." She sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing too." She heard a voice say from the door. She turned around and saw Kiseki.

"Yo. Kie." She greeted her friend/housemate.

"Yo."

"Let me guess…you wanna play Kingdom Hearts while I'm gone, don't you?" Sairi guessed.

"No, but sure thing." Kiseki replied grinning.

"I knew it…" Sairi sighed as Kiseki sat in front of the PS2 with Chiiyuki beside her and the two sisters then engaged in an argument on who would have the controller.

"…Roxas is the main character in the game! Besides, you never control Axel in the whole game anyway so, gimme the controller!" Kiseki said, eyeing the controller in Chiiyuki's hands.

"But you're always the one playing onee-chan!" Chiiyuki whined. The argument continued on for at least 10 minutes longer that Sairi had counted before she left.

"Itekimasu." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Leaving already? It's only 4:30!" Kairi said from the kitchen.

"Well, I need to find the place actually." Sairi replied and sighed. "Itekimasu!" she repeated, closed the door and went on her way.

* * *

"I actually arrived here 5 minutes early…." Sairi muttered, checking her watch as she entered the café and picked the seat at the back where Light had seated himself and L when they were to go there after the game of tennis they were to have in a matter of months.

"Heh. It's the same place." Sairi chuckled as she remembered the events that were to happen within the next few months.

A few minutes later, she spotted Light walking into the café, looking for her. She waved at him and smiled.

"Hi." She greeted him as she took the seat in front of her.

"Hi." He returned the greeting. Afterwards, Light started a discussion about Kira's ideals and whether they were right or wrong after a little bit of small talk. From the corner of her eye, Sairi could see someone familiar at a nearby table, seemingly reading a manga.

"_Seriously, do you really need to follow me whenever I go out with a boy? And, why do you even bother with disguises of all things!? " _Sairi thought and sighed in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked after taking a sip of the coffee he ordered not long ago.

"Huh? Oh, nothing….excuse me, I think I need to take care of something." Sairi said, standing up from the table.

Ryuk laughed behind Light. "Hyuk hyuk so, what's she gonna do?" Light heard Ryuk say behind him as they watched Sairi head towards a nearby and approach the person sitting there.

"Care to explain yourself, Kairi?" She said as the person sitting at the table, Kairi, looked up at her and gaped.

"Eep…"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Kairi has been caught! Phew. This chapter was longer than most so, it took me a while…hehe….

Review please!

_Translations: _

_Dare= Who is it? _

_Tasukete= Help me_


	8. Face EDITED AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys~!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.

I'll be changing this story a bit since I feel the theme of a girl falling into an Anime/Manga world is becoming far too common for comfort .

I won't be deleting this story, don't worry. I'll just be changing the content of the chapters when I get the chance.

I assure you, the new version of this fic will be better and hopefully less suckish...

bye for now~! -Kou 


End file.
